Natural Realization
by Raven12
Summary: What made Chakotay want to date Seven? This is Chakotay's POV during "Natural Law"


Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary:This is Chakotay's POV during the episode, "Natural Law"   
  
Title: Natural Realization   
  
Kathryn has suggested I escort Seven to the Warp Field Conference.   
  
She says it would help our working relationship by spending time together and getting to know one another on a personal level. After four years working with the designated Astrometrics officer, I find the suggestion has merit but find myself hesitant in reaching out to her since she doesn't show any interest in knowing any of us on a less then professional level. Well, then again, she was a drone for almost twenty years, her transition couldn't have been an easy one having to all of a sudden live among individuals who think for themselves. Knowing this, I'll go easy on her. Perhaps she feels the same. Never-the-less, this is an opportunity to cure my "cabin fever" by getting off of Voyager, stretching my legs and seeing some truly breathtaking scenery. Perhaps I can help Seven to "loosen up" and enjoy the experience as well. With that in mind, I've decided to alter our shuttle's course to get a better view.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
I attempt to share my enthusiasm with the ex-borg, but she's all work and no play. Her main concern is getting to the conference on time and could care less about the stunning scenery on display before us. Her enthusiasm is there, but misguided. I guess the Borg didn't find the appreciation of nature worthy of assimilation, their loss. How could somebody so beautiful be so socially handicapped?   
  
As we approach closer, something our sensors failed to report begins to shut down our systems one by one. According to Seven, we've collided with some kind of energy barrier that species 312 once used. She never ceases to amaze me with her endless knowledge of diverse technologies. She is truly brilliant. Having assimilated thousands of species, I doubt there's anything the Borg don't know. I guess beauty and brains is possible in one individual, we just need to work on her personality.   
  
With a power surge affecting our engines, we're dead in the water. We make the decision to beam to the surface as Seven attempts to remodulate our weapons to create a rift. I don't question or second-guess her. I just hope she knows what she's doing and can get us through in one piece. I observe her work. Truly amazing. Not a second wasted, fully efficient and acting on impulse.   
  
She's done it.  
  
We're through, I initialize transport and we're on the surface, but the shuttle is nowhere in sight. Most likely its in thousands of pieces, scattered among several square miles of forest-like terrain. Well, it looks like we'll have the opportunity to experience nature first hand. After scanning the area, Seven reports the barrier has closed again. Our new mission is to track down the shuttle's debris and find a way to communicate with Voyager. But other concerns take precedence. Not realizing, my well-being, I take a step forward and almost collapse.   
  
I've got a nasty gash on my leg.   
  
She helps me over to a fallen tree trunk and scans my leg. She's quick and thorough but has a terrible bed-side manner. In fact, she makes our Doctor look like Florence Nightingale. She diagnoses a hairline fracture, which hurts like hell, but I try not to show it. Then again, Seven may be masking her own fear by appearing not to care. There's something she's not showing, a hidden vulnerability perhaps? I try not to worry her by indicating I'm fine and continue to scan for the shuttle. Seven thinks we may be able to send a distress signal through the barrier. I'm skeptical, but willing to give it a try. With my pain increasing and tensions rising between us, I attempt to lighten the mood but to no prevail.   
  
"If we hurry, we might still make that conference."  
  
As B'Elanna once said, "The Borg wouldn't know fun if they assimilated an amusement park."   
  
Well, if we had to be stranded somewhere, we couldn't have asked for a nicer place. Seven doesn't agree... Instead she lets me have it and blames me for being stranded.   
  
Well, there you have it, a new emotion for the ex-drone... blame.   
  
With the pain intensity increasing, I try my best to keep up. Seven finds some wreckage but determines it is useless. Still scanning the area, I make a new discovery. Seven confirms the presence of indigenous wildlife. I agree with her hypothesis.   
  
Not knowing whether or not they're hostile, we continue on together. Unfortunately as I take another step, my knee gives out causing me to stumble. Seven takes the hexagonal pack from me and offers her shoulder for support.   
  
As we continue on, we see a small gathering of indigenous people. If it weren't for their appearance, I would say they reminded me of my ancestors of long ago. They're fascinating...pre-warp and primitive in every way. An Anthropologists dream...  
  
Seven isn't as impressed and reminds me of our true objective.   
  
Unfortunately I'm unable to hide my agony as my leg finally gives out on me. We re-scan my fracture and determine I'm developing an infection. I can't go on, Seven will have to continue without me. She helps me over to a nearby clump of trees and low-hanging brush where I am able to find some coverage and rest my leg. I'm concerned for her safety, but she'll have to go on alone.   
  
A short time later, I've lost consciousness. I'm alerted by the sound of my comm. badge and wake up suddenly. Suffering delirium from my growing infection, I'm unable to respond. My reflexes are also affected when I realize my predicament.   
  
I'm not alone.  
  
To my surprise, the indigenous people are frightened by the sound of Seven's voice on my comm. badge. With all my strength, I try to get away, but I'm unsuccessful. In fact, one of the men snatch my comm. badge and crush it thinking it's a weapon of some sort. With one more effort, I try to stand but lose consciousness once more.   
  
Night falls... It's cooler and I'm in an unfamiliar place. In fact, I'm in a cave adjacent to a campfire. The atmosphere is pleasant and so are the people who surround me. They offer me food and water and tend to my wound, which seems to be feeling much better.   
  
But where is Seven?  
  
My concerns are soon alleviated.  
  
Led by her flashlight, Seven enters the cave and orders the natives to get away from me.  
  
...And I thought I was overprotective.   
  
She reminds me of the prime directive. I agree with her concerns but explain how they found me and destroyed my comm. badge when they heard her voice.   
  
"They broke it."  
  
She's not thrilled and wants to leave immediately. I inform her that they're friendly and we should stay the night. With some deviance, she finally agrees and seats herself against some rocks.   
  
The next morning... After a decent night's sleep, I wake up. I look for my partner in crime and notice she is still asleep. She looks different somehow, much more peaceful then when she's regenerating. I'm able to rise to my feet and take the blanket that once covered me and drape it over her. After all that walking and not being able to regenerate, she must be exhausted. Knowing this, I'll let her sleep a bit longer. My leg is also feeling better and my strength is returning. Still not able to walk, I decide to use this opportunity and communicate with our new friends.   
  
It's not that simple...we're unable to communicate verbally, but through the use of drawings, we're able to figure out our coordinates. With more effort, we've also been able to converse somewhat using a method of sign language. As a favor to one of the locals, the universal gesture to trade is displayed. My Maquis insignia for an artifact.  
  
Who am I to break with tradition?  
  
As the trade commences, Seven approaches.   
  
I'm eager to share my discovery of communicating with the natives but all the ex-drone is concerned with is contacting Voyager.   
  
You can take the Drone out of the Collective... but you can't take the Collective...   
  
Seven informs me she may be able to construct a beacon using the shuttle's deflector. Unfortunately it's more than a few kilometers away. Due to my injury, Seven will have to make the trip without me. I suggest one of the natives accompany her, but she's resistant and wants to limit our contact.   
  
As always, she's perfectly logical and makes a good argument.   
  
I finally give in and let her proceed. I do my part by mapping out the area on a flat dirt surface. It's primitive and not to scale, but it's better than nothing. She packs up her stuff and begins to head for the woods.   
  
"...And Seven...this is how they say goodbye."  
  
I show her the gesture, but she's not amused. Instead she rolls her eyes and continues on.   
  
I've been given a walking stick by my new friends. I try it out and communicate the symbol for "Thank You".   
  
It's been several hours and still no sign of Seven. Unable to communicate with her, I find myself restless with concerns growing. After all, I'm in charge of the crew's well-being. If something were to happen to Seven, it would be on my head and plus, Kathryn would never forgive me if something happened to her protégé. Trying to pass the time, I wander around the community. I'm alarmed when I notice some of the natives emulating Seven and myself. Several of the women have pasted metallic pieces from our shuttle's debris above their left eyes. In contrast, some of the men have copied my tattoo onto their faces as well.   
  
Imitation is supposed to be a form of flattery. Not in this case.   
  
Seven was right.  
  
From this point on, we need to limit our contact with these people because our exposure may be indirectly altering their way of life for good. I just hope we can leave this place before we cause them permanent damage  
  
Night falls once more and there's still no sign of Seven. My concerns are turning into fear for my shipmate. She should be back my now.   
  
Has something happened to her?  
  
The weather has turned bad. With the winds kicking up and a thunderstorm approaching, I attempt to communicate with the locals. Hoping to have made progress, a young girl, who was curious of Seven earlier, packs up some blankets and food and heads out of the cave. I just hope she can find her. I sit by a campfire thinking of all the possibilities and find it difficult to remain positive. Before I know it, sleep takes control of me.   
  
I wake up to another beautiful morning... but Seven is nowhere to be found. What's happened to her? She shouldn't have gone alone. I look around and notice the young girl is also missing. Hopefully they're together.   
  
I find the nearest local and try my best to communicate my concerns.  
  
"My friend...she hasn't come back. I need to find her."   
  
They don't understand me. I try again, but this time I draw a rough diagram of Seven. To the best of my knowledge, they understand me and bring me a woman with metallic debris taped to her face. I ask her where she found the item. To my surprise, the locals have been gathering our shuttle's remains for their own use.   
  
With my frustration growing I pound the ground with my walking stick.   
  
"My friend. WHERE?!"   
  
I've always thought of Seven as being self sufficient and able to take care of herself, especially after seeing her compete in the Tsunkatse arena. But, for some reason, I find her vulnerable in this terrain. She's seems more innocent, out of place and unfamiliar living amongst the stars. The Borg are not accustomed to being alone. They are a collective, millions of minds functioning as one. But out here, she is alone. Has something happened to her? I wish there was a way to communicate. Even my tri-corder isn't picking up her bio-sign, too much interference, probably from that magnetic field we registered earlier. My native friend who presented me with the walking stick motions for me to follow. I proceed with hopes of finding my crewmate in one piece.   
  
After several hours of covering a vast amount of terrain, I see her. Thank God, she's all right. She's found a large piece of the shuttle debris and is in the process of handing something to the young girl who sought out to find her. Having my concerns alleviated I approach Seven. For whatever reason, my first instinct is to embrace her. Knowing this is inappropriate, I refrain from doing so. However, she is oblivious to my feelings as usual. Instead, she requests the use of my tricorder and dismisses my concern.   
  
Could she really be that cold?   
  
As Seven would say, feelings are irrelevant. Maybe for some people, but not for me.   
  
After scanning the area, it is decided that we move the deflector away from the magnetic field in hopes of generating a dampening field.   
  
After a brief argument with Seven regarding the local's involvement, we agree to let them help us move the deflector assembly.   
  
Even though I'm second in command of a starship, the Anthropologist in me is never too far away. In observing the locals, I'm amused by one individual in particular. The young girl who went after Seven last night has developed an interest in her. She almost seems mesmerized by the ex-drone's actions and rarely takes her eyes off of her. Who could blame her? Seven is very attractive even in her frayed state. She's also quite impressive in regards to her technical knowledge. I'm convinced out of the four years of knowing her, this is the first time I've ever seen Seven looking less than perfect. To be honest, it's a good look for her. The ex-drone's demeanor has also changed. She seems more tolerant and even friendly to some extent. Maybe the open air has done her some good after all.   
  
We've reached an area of little magnetic interference. Without delay Seven gets right to work. Rather then help, I stand away and keep the locals from interfering with Seven's modifications. The upgrades are complete. Seven joins us as the deflector beam comes to life. Two rods of electricity aim skyward and open the barrier that confines us. Unfortunately the young inquisitive girl is too curious and approaches the beam. Seven yells for her safety, but it's too late.   
  
The girl is shocked and loses consciousness.   
  
Seven is the first to reach the girl. Her bed-side manner has improved since scanning my injury. Just as I join her, we're hailed by Voyager. Seven, who is now showing her maternal side, decides to remain and care for the young girl. I wish to stay and assist her, but I'm instructed to return to the ship and report to sickbay.   
  
Back on Voyager...  
  
The Ventu...that's what they're called explains the Doctor, is impressed by their healing arts. The poultice they used not only got rid of the infection, but also healed my fracture. Any compliment from our EMH is considered high praise. Kathryn says Seven was contacted by a survey team who plans to provide infrastructure to the Ventu. After explaining what transpired on the Ledosian planet, I'm not so sure that's best for them. I just hope exposing them to our technology hasn't traumatized them for good. I'm told that Seven is back on board. She's freshening up and will be joining us shortly.   
  
"That barrier has to go back up"  
  
Naturally, Seven takes the opposing side.   
  
She says it's possible the Ventu will benefit from the Ledosians but doesn't seem as convinced this time. In fact she doubts her own argument by admitting she found the indigenous people primitive and of little interest at first but began to realize what a resourceful and self-reliant people they were.   
  
I found her observations of the Ventu true and insightful. For once we're in agreement of their preservation. In conclusion we both agree their isolation may limit their potential, but if their isolation ends, so will their unique way of life. With this in mind, Captain Janeway decides to retrieve our equipment and close the barrier.   
  
The Ledosians are in disagreement and decide to use force against us. After a brief exchange of firepower, we prevail and resume course to the Alpha Quadrant.   
  
Before I return to my post, there's someone I must see.   
  
Entering Cargo Bay 2, I notice Seven working at one of the consoles. To my surprise, I notice a Ventu blanket folded up neatly nearby. I make a comment about the beauty of it and Seven offers it to me saying she has no use for it.   
  
"If environmental systems ever go down, you might get cold."   
  
We share an awkward moment of silence, then speak simultaneously, then fall back to another moment of awkward silence.   
  
For whatever reason, my respiration increases and my heart begins to pound. What is this feeling? It's just Seven. She seems different as well. If I didn't know her so well, I would say she's a bit flushed.   
  
I decide to break the silence and apologize for causing her to miss the conference. To my surprise, she's no longer angry and doesn't blame me for missing her four-day lecture on Warp Mechanics. Instead, she's grateful for being given the opportunity to get to know the Ventu people.   
  
Looks like she's grown up a bit since our little detour.   
  
Seven's maternal instincts kick into over drive once more. She's concerned for the Ventu. According to her, the Ledosian expedition had the opportunity to scan her deflector modifications and may be able to duplicate the technology and remove the barrier themselves.   
  
Now it's my turn to settle her concerns.   
  
"They know how to take care of themselves."   
  
Playing the self-recrimination card, I try to diminish her concerns and convince Seven she did nothing wrong. In fact, if it weren't for her efforts, we may still be stranded there, polluting the Ventu culture even more.   
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm glad to be back on Voyager."   
  
Not only am I glad to be back, but I'm glad to have had the opportunity to get to know Seven on a different level. I no longer see her as the stoic ex-drone who was liberated from the Borg more then four years ago. Instead I see her as a warm and caring woman with deep concern for those who are less fortunate then us.   
  
Why does she conceal this side of her? Could this be the hidden vulnerability I sensed a few days ago when we first arrived on the Ledosian planet?   
  
Having shared this experience with Seven, I'm curious to find out what else is hidden inside that beautiful mind. What other qualities or emotions are begging to be released. No longer feeling hesitant in reaching out to her, I find myself wanting to be around her and getting to know her even better. Possibly on a personal level.   
  
Perhaps I'll ask her out... 


End file.
